Angela Weber
Angela Weber is one of Bella's classmates. She's described as being kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much appreciated by Bella. She plays a minor role in Twilight, but after Bella's depression in New Moon they become very good friends. She is portrayed as one of the most decent human characters in the series. History ''Twilight'' Angela played a minor part in Twilight, as one of the many friends that Bella Swan made after moving to Forks. She was also in Bella's Biology II class. Angela went shopping with Bella and Jessica for dresses for the spring dance in Port Angeles. She was the one who convinced Jessica to let Bella go with Edward. In the film, Angela is a photographer for the school newspaper at Forks High School. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Angela becomes one of Bella's best friends because of her kind, gentle, and non-judgmental personality. Bella also enjoys that Angela does not talk as much as some other people, such as Jessica, and is a much nicer person than some of the others that she hangs out with. Angela's father is a Lutheran minister, and she has two 9-year-old twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac.http://www.twilightlexiconblog.com/?p=89 Eclipse Angela and Bella are also fairly close friends in Eclipse and hang out together several times. One example of this is when Bella helps Angela address her graduation invitations. Bella enjoys hanging out with her, but is regretful because she knows that she will soon become a vampire and will not be able to see Angela anymore. She mentions that she will be going to college in Seattle with her boyfriend, Ben. Breaking Dawn Angela does not play a large part in Breaking Dawn. She is present in Bella's nightmare, where she and Bella's other human friends are seen dead in a pile of other bodies. Angela also appears in the book as a guest at Edward and Bella's wedding and catches Bella's bouquet. Her father, a Lutheran minister, performs their wedding. Relationships Ben Cheney She has a strong relationship with her boyfriend Ben Cheney. She liked him before she asked him out and one of their first dates was to the prom at the end of their junior year. Ben and Angela remain together for the rest of their senior year and decide to go to college together (University of Washington). Ben is very enthusiastic but Angela still enjoys spending time with him. The unfinished novel Midnight Sun reveals that Edward Cullen manipulated Ben into starting his relationship with Angela as a way to repay her for being so nice to Bella. Edward's push was necessary because the height difference scared them.http://stepheniemeyer.com/pdf/midnightsun_partialdraft3.pdf Eric Yorkie Angela attended the spring dance with Eric and was excited to go to the dance, if not with him. During the film Angela was ecstatic to go with Eric. It was revealed that the characters of Eric and Ben were combined for the film which was why Angela was so happy. Description She is described as being 6'0 (tall for her age), with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes. Edward describes her as having "pure and kind" thoughts. Other than members of her family, Angela is the closest human to Bella. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' Film portrayal In the film adaptations, Angela is portrayed by Christian Serratos. She reprised her role in New Moon and will be returning for the up coming Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Siblings Category:Breaking Dawn characters